BOYS ARE STUPID,
by WingsforFlight
Summary: Sakura wasn't quite sure if it was her blog keeping her sane or the Roman Godlike boy she just happened to meet.
1. Chapter 1

BOYS ARE STUPID,

Let'sThrowRocksAtThem_!_

Website created by: **Me Biatches!**

Aka. **CherryCocktail **

-0-

**Subject:** Welcome, Miss Cherry Cocktail says HELLO.

**Posted:** Thursday September 15, 5:15pm

Welcome international bloggers to my website **BOYS ARE STUPID**, lets throw rocks at them.

As you can most probably guess from the name of the website I am now officially fed up with boys and their stupid mind fuck games.

Seriously, I've had enough, so I created this website not only for your enjoyment as you can read about my fail of a life, thus making you feel so much better about your own lives, but I also made this so I had some kind of outlet for all my over-hormonal emotions and therefore this would prevent me from making my outlet a violent one.

And believe me when I say this, I can punch like a demon from the depths of hell and with the temper to match.

I broke this guys nose when I was only 10,

true story.

Continuing onwards, the reason for me creating this website (other than the reason because I now officially think most boys are imbeciles) but recently I have returned to school after the summer holidays for my last year at school.

Last year wasn't the best year for me, at all. You see, me and my (ex)boyfriend broke up on the last day of the school year. It was not a mutual break up either, I absolutely adored my (EX)boyfriend, even though he was a heartless dick towards me most of the time, (which I never bothered to truly notice because I 'loved' him at the time.) so you can imagine how a girl who felt she loved her boyfriend so much that she was finally going to be willing and let him take her innocence away from her that very evening would feel after being told this by her 'perfect' boyfriend just before the school bell rang signifying the end of the year:

"*Insert my name here*, I don't love you. In fact, I actually find you to be very irritating and unwilling to do anything other than kiss. I'm breaking up with you."

That night I became at least a stone fatter. I cried so much that I'm surprised I've not got a river running through my house named 'Le River de Beaucoup de Cries'.

**Note: **If you fail at French as much as I do then I'll tell you the rivers name translated into English would be 'The River of a lot of Cries' - I too prefer the 'French' version.

I spent the night alone, if I had phoned my faithful, loving friends that night I probably wouldn't have ended up crying myself to sleep (or at least my friends would be there to hold me while I did so) but I was hurt, I didn't want to see _anyone_ because let's face it - being broken up with, it hurts. A lot.

However,

after a week left alone to my thoughts I started replaying the break up scene in my head over-and-over, as I had been doing for the past week, except this time instead of bursting into another uncontrollable sobbing session filled with painful emotions such as sadness I felt rage.

And honey, rage has never felt better.

Now with rage replacing immense sadness I finally phoned my friends and explained everything and they were as pissed as I was, including being a bit annoyed that I didn't tell them about this sooner but they, especially my pig of a best friend, felt so proud that none of them had to come tearing into my house with the purpose of forcing me to be social and that I got over it by myself that their annoyance with me practically evaporated in less then 5 seconds.

So, for the rest of the holidays we went round each others houses, went out and laughed and made the rest of the holidays count. The summer was full of sunshine and daisies as one might say, it was also full of us all bitching about my arsehole of an ex-boyfriend.

We have now officially named him Queen Bitch.

Nevertheless, after the holidays I felt much better and returning to school was viewed as being awesome rather then not-so-awesome by myself (and my friends) because I felt no feelings of love towards Queen Bitch, like at all, and I wouldn't have avoid him like the plague in school because I still did, making seeing him awkward and beyond upsetting, thus making it stressful.

But seeing as I no longer love Queen Bitch, it's all good and I can walk through those corridors at school with my head held high because I'm just plain awesome, okay?

So, bitch, you best fasten up your seatbelt because I'm back and I am one fierce MOFO' and I'm going to take you on the rollercoaster of your life.

Just realised that could so be mistaken for some kind of sexual innuendo.

Thank you for visiting, please come again!

* * *

I then pressed the 'enter' button on the laptops keyboard, successfully uploaded my first ever blog masterpiece, and then closed the lid of the laptop. I sighed, stretched my hands above my head until my shoulders clicked and thus getting me to release another sigh, before jumping onto my bed.

I lay there for a few moments, still and silent, before feeling the urge to get up wash over me. This sometimes happened, when I couldn't seem to stay still for more than a few moments before I had to start moving again, guess it was one of those days. So, I sat up, swung my legs over the bed and stood up for a second in my denim shorts, black-and-white knee length socks and my Snow Patrol t-shirt before running down the stairs, jumping the last three steps and jogged into the kitchen where my mother stood cooking something that was smelling absolutely delightful.

I went over to stand next to her, she leaned down a bit, still cutting up some vegetables, and I kissed her cheek. She straighten back up again and continued cutting, only she was smiling now. After our short exchange I greeted her in my usual way, "Hi, mummy."

Her smile got bigger and she looked at me from the corner of her eye and replied back to me, "Hello, Sakura."

I grinned, my love for my mother shining through ever pore of my being, and even though I was definitely in one of my more excitable, can't-keep-still, type of moods I politely sat down on one of the chairs around the kitchen table, watching my mother cook.

We sat in near comfortable silence for around 10 minutes, the radio playing soft music in the background, before my leg started twitching, bouncing up and down as I unconsciously moved it under the table while simultaneously tapping my fingers on the table at a constant speed.

My mum seemed to notice but didn't comment, she has seen me doing this a thousand times before when I'm too wire up with excess energy. She surprises me when she starts speaking again.

"You know, sweetheart. I don't seem to have all of the ingredients I need, could you quickly nip into the shop for them." She looked at me knowingly and I realised she was giving me a chance to burn of some steam.

I agreed to go to the shop, she smiled, wrote down a list of ingredients so I knew what I was actually looking for, gave me some money and shooed me out of the kitchen, focusing on her cooking once more.

I practically ran to the front door, threw on my jacket and my converse and then opening the closing the door so I was now outside. I stepped from my small front garden, onto the street, and started walking.

While walking I looked over the shopping list, memorising what was written, and then counted the money to compare, knowing full well that she gave me extra so I could buy myself a chocolate bar or something.

When I finally reached the shop I paced in front of the building a few times before actually entering it, trying to burn off the sudden adrenalin rush I seem to have annoyingly acquired today. It worked a bit, resulting in me feeling a little calmer when I was inside the shop but I was still no where near completely chilled out yet, I could still feel the slight buzz - as if I'd just drunk about ten bottles of Coke one after the other.

So, I tried to focus on getting everything on the list, even though I knew my mum had probably already got some, if not most, of what was on the list so what I'd be bringing home would be extras for later on - not that my mum minded much, she liked being prepared for these types of things.

I think I must have been focusing on remembering everything on the list too much because I crashed straight into someone, this someone practically winded me as I stumbled onto the floor, luckily with all the ingredients I had already collected still in my shopping basket.

I felt someone grab my hands and pull me back up as my vision was just clearing from the slight watering it endured after begin bulldozed over by some sort of, well, bulldozer.

The hands that had just grabbed mine then pulled me up onto my feet caused me to groan slightly, blood rushing too fast into my head made me feel dizzy which I didn't enjoy, and a gasp to escaped my mouth at the same time because damn, this person was strong.

Obviously of the male species.

The hands then released mine, I used one of my free hands to rub my eyes and my head before the bulldozer of a guy who I ran into started to apologise, "I'm really sorry, sometimes I can be so oblivious to everything."

I just shook my head a little, let out a sigh, before replying, "It's fine, no worries. I wasn't exactly paying attention either so it's all good." and with that said and my head and vision clearer I looked at the face of bulldozer boy.

Oh, he is definitely of the male species, and a fine specimen at that.

It was painfully obvious that he had a toned body laying underneath his blaringly bright orange t-shirt, broad shoulders, a strong jaw line and then finally his face. In my opinion, his face looked that of a roman gods.

I liked roman gods.

He grinned mischievously at me, the grin seemed to stretch all the way to his blue eyes. "Well, it's good to know I didn't cause too much damage. I'm Naruto." He reached out with one of his slightly tanned hands and I put one of my hands in his and shook his hand with a smile, answering his silent question.

"I'm Sakura." and with that said, we began to walk together through the shop picking out things we needed when we passed them. We walked in a comfortable silence, saying a few random things here and there, until we had both paid for our items and were now exiting the shop.

I shivered a bit when a small gust of wind blew past me, causing my soft pink hair to flutter around my face, I breathed in the fresh air and then exhaled before I turned my face back at Naruto, "I should probably get home now," I raised my shopping bag a bit, "need to get these back to my mum."

Naruto nodded and then indicated his bags too. "Yeah, I probably should too. I'm already a bit late, my mum is going to throw a right fit."

The guilt I felt most likely showed on my face because Naruto just laughed, a big boyish laugh that was full to the brim with emotions, simply saying. "Don't worry about it, she practically expects me to be late now anyway."

He then turned playful, pushing the hair in my face behind my ear, exclaiming, "Besides, If I say I was just keeping a pretty girl company then she'll forgive me. That's why I'm going to walk you home!"

I felt my cheeks flush, I nervously started playing with the tips of my hair - a habit I've never been able to rid myself of - before I started saying something about it being no trouble and that I could walk by myself. Naruto obviously was having none of it and just told me to lead the way and did I really want to be the reason that he was even later bringing his mum's shopping back home, resulting in him getting murdered by his own mother.

Naruto won the argument and we started to walk back to my house, during the walk the annoying hyped up twitches I had earlier came back. I growled internally, telling my mind to calm-the-hell-down but it didn't work so I picked up my pace to try and blow off some off energy.

I was so into my thoughts that when Naruto spoke again I actually literally felt my heart burst from inside my ribcage.

"Trying to get away from me already?" I shook my head as I placed a hand on my chest, feeling my heart jump about.

I then started playing with my hair again. "It's not that, it's just sometimes I get too hyped up. I need to blow off some steam, so I run most of the time. Or walk really far distances."

I looked at him, getting ready to see him pull a face at my strangeness but instead he just showed all his teeth, grabbed my hand and said, "So let's run."

And so we ran. It was exhilarating, I felt my blood pumping through my veins, my lungs working from inside of my body while screaming for more air. Naruto also seemed to be in bliss, his eyes glowed with a childlike manner, making it hard to keep a smile off my face. Suddenly, I saw my house up ahead and once we were around 5 steps away from the front garden I yanked Naruto's arm back, leading us to a rough stop. We breathed in and then out, inhale and exhale, Naruto with his hands on his knees and me with hands running through my hair before we started to laugh deliriously and throw our hands up in the air, both jumping around and doing small twirls right outside of my house.

After calming down, I noticed that my excess energy seemed to be used up and that my stupid twitches had finally gone for a while.

Good, now I could sleep in peace tonight.

We stood there, breathing in the air surrounding us. Silent until I let out a deep sigh of contentment, a soft smile still across my face.

"That was fun." I finally said, laughing breathlessly as I successfully discontinued the silence between us.

Naruto nodded, dazed. His hands lifting up to rest behind his head and he breathed out a reply. "Yeah, it was."

We just there outside my house for a few more moments before I started to play, once again, with some of the locks of my pink hair with my free hand nervously.

"I should probably go inside now." I gave him a shy smile and start turning round to head back to my house, but Naruto grabbed hold of my free hand before I could get very far.

I look back at him, puzzled. His hand is still holding onto mine as I turn back to face him and just as I begin to open my mouth so I could ask why he's stopped me, he answers before I can ask.

"Erm, well, I don't want to sound weird or something," I raise my eyebrow at him and he releases my hand so he can run it though his own hair. "but I really had fun with you during our brief shopping time together, I think we could be good… um, friends. So, could I possibly give you my number?"

As soon as he finishes he's not the only one with cheek glowing pink.

I seriously cannot believe that this attractive boy wants to give me his number and thinks we could be good friends, it's insane.

I just stand there for a few moments not knowing what to say when he starts blabbering, saying that he understands the request was weird and that I didn't have to know his number or give him mine, I finally realise that he really does want to give me his number so I quickly place my hand over his mouth and say that exchanging number would be absolutely amazing.

So that's exactly what we did.

We exchanged number, right outside of my house no less, with the promise to text and/or call as soon as possible.

Naruto then leaves, giving me a lopsided smile before he starts jogging in the direction of what I assume his house is while I finally enter my house, take my shoes off and lock the door behind me before re-entering the kitchen.

My mother is just setting up the table, the food dished out onto plates with knifes and forks along with a cup of apple juice need to each plate.

"Oh, darling. You're just in time," She looks at the shopping bags I place on the counter. "I'm sorry, I guess I didn't need those ingredients after all."

I roll my eyes all her, she was such a little actress my mother, before taking my seat across from hers at the table.

My mother was casually cutting some of her meat, not looking at anything in particular when she asks. "So, who was the boy?"

I look at her, smile and then continued to eat my dinner.

However, in my head I think of the new number stored in my phone and the name of the new contact.

_Naruto._

* * *

Written by:

Wings_for_Flight

Song of Inspiration:

**Hollywood Undead **- _Everywhere I go._

_"Let's get this party started_  
_Let's keep them 40's poppin?, what?_  
_So just get buzzed and stay fucked up_  
_We'll keep them panties droppin?"_


	2. under construction

**BOYS ARE STUPID,**

-

-

**Let'sThrowRockAtThem**_**!**_

_**-**_

Website created by: **Me Biatches!**

Aka. **CherryCocktail **

**-0-**

_**~ LINKS ~**_

**Friends**

Journal

Info

TheAwesomeMe

ILoveYouCherry!

SASUKEUCHIHA!

Guests

Comments

-

-

**Let'sThrowRockAtThem**_**!**_

**-**

**TheFriends **

**BabyBlue**

VioletHime

SharpPoints0

_**Click on one of my girlies and you will see their websites 8D**_

-

-

**BOYS ARE STUPID,**

**Let'sMakeLoveWithThemAnyway**_**!**_

**-**

Website created by: **BabyBlue**

Who had to get **CherryCocktail** to help her because I'm not that good at making websites

**D:**

**BabyBlue just signed in.**

**SubjectOoh: Because I'm cool.**

**Posted: Monday September 18, 10:05am **

**The Mood: **BORED!

**The Music: **Love ADDICT. Yeaaah, that's me

**The Location: **Bio class with VioletHime. Teacher. So. Depressing.

Tch. Because, unlike SharpPoints0, I'm sooo totally awesome and can make up cool new words like Coo-coo-cachoo I've decided to make a Dictionary section in my links so I can put whatever words I want and get to laugh at people when they say:

_That's __**so not **__in the dictionary! _

Because I can just say to them:

_Well it's in __**my**__ dictionary, bitch. So, HA!_

So, the link works…at least I hope it works since **someone- **

-That whore **CherryCocktail.**

Would not help me with it because she's a piece of piss and apparently had better things to do then help her best friends. Pfft. PFFT!

Yeah. Whatever, Cherry!

Miss Blueloves all of you,

Unless your one of her friends that I just bitched about in my journal, since I don't love them!

_P.S. CHECK OUT MY DICTIONARY_!

**TheAwesomeComments**

**^________________^**

**Reply to**: _**Because I'm cool**_

**SubjectOoh is **_**Were so having words at lunch**_

_**CherryCocktail says: **_At lunch, me and Sharp are having some words with you.

Btw Sharp is a lot angrier at you then me so I would avoid her until were all together…

Since then we can **both **kill you. Enjoy Bio ^^

-

-

**Let'sMakeLoveWithThemAnyway**_**!**_

**-**

Website created by: **BabyBlue**

Who had to get **CherryCocktail** to help her because I'm not that good at making websites

**D:**

**SubjectOoh: I'm so dead.**

**Posted: Monday September 18, 10:15am **

**The Mood: **Scared

**The Music: **Come Running. Or in my case running away from psycho best-friends.

**The Location: **Still in Bio.

Waaah! Cherry and Sharp are going to kill me at lunch.

Well, before I die I just want to say…

I FUCKING LOVE PINEYHEAD! EVEN THOUGH HE HAS EXTREMLY BAD TASTE IN WOMEN!

His girlfriend is a Mega-Slut. Seriously, Piney. You are one really weird, lazy, smart-but-still-stupid-when-it-comes-to-good-girlfriends guy.

Maybe the last time I say I love you too all of you

So Blue loves all of you!

Unless you're a real bitch, then I hate you.

**TheAwesomeComments**

**^________________^**

**Reply to**: _**I'm so dead**_

**SubjectOoh is **_**Okay? **_

_**RollingOverLMFAO1 says: **_Whoa. Your kinda scary when your about to die…

Btw, before you die can I get your number and name ;)

**Reply to**: _**I'm so dead**_

**SubjectOoh is **_**I feel so unappreciated… **_

_**CherryCocktail says**_**: **Does no one read the Info?! Rule 1 specifically says that you should not ask for our names, since we will not tell you them.

P.S I spent a lot of bloody time on the Info page so you best start reading it, asswipe.

**Reply to**: _**I'm so dead**_

**SubjectOoh is **_**I feel LOVED! **_

_**BabyBlue says**_**: **The hell I wont! I'm going to die soon, might as well get some action before I'm dead.

**Reply to**: _**I'm so dead**_

**SubjectOoh is **_**WTH?**_

_**VioletHime says**_**: **Blue, you would be dead before you could even hook up with the guy… Unless somehow during Bio you get some action O.O

**Reply to**: _**I'm so dead**_

**SubjectOoh is **_**OMFG…**_

_**BabyBlue says**_**: **Aw, man! No boys in this class are good enough, I'm looking around right now and- wait a minute! I never knew Piney was in this class! Must be mine, and his, lucky day *smirks*

**Reply to**: _**I'm so dead**_

**SubjectOoh is **_**He needs saving.**_

_**SharpPoints0 says**_**: **Oh, dear lord. Hime! Quick, Piney needs rescuing!

And besides, I don't want Ino happy when I _kill her._

Have a nice Bio lesson you two btw : )

**Reply to**: _**I'm so dead**_

**SubjectOoh is **_**Err, aren't we forgetting someone?**_

_**CherryCocktail says**_**: **Um, Hime. Isn't Piney's Girlfriend, AKA Blue's-worst- enemy-until-she-likes-another-guy, in Bio with you as well?

**Reply to**: _**I'm so dead**_

**SubjectOoh is **_**…**_

_**VioletHime says**_**: **Shit.

-0-

"I hate you, Ino." I just laughed, hoping-to-god that Hinata didn't seriously hate me. I already had angry bitches coming to kill me today, I really don't need anymore!

Anyway, right now Hinata and I are sitting outside our headmistresses office and-

-_Hold on a minute! _**Hinata **_and you are outside Tsunade's office! What the hell did you do Ino!_

Hey! Stupid crazy voice, it wasn't my fault!

_Yeah, well. I doubt it was Hinata's fault…_

Just shut up and I'll tell you what happened. God sake, your so mean. Your obviously going on my bitch list.

Well, Hinata and I were in Bio, not doing our work (well, at least _I_ wasn't doing any work.) (_Pttf. Of course you weren't doing any work, lazy ass.)_ (Will you stop interrupting me!)

So, we were in Bio and we were both on our phones and on our sexyful websites and also texting so we wouldn't die of boredom from listening to our overly depressing teacher talk about… uh, Bio?

During this time of writing on my website about how awesome my new dictionary section is and how much Tenten and Sakura suck major dick and only a few seconds later I'm ambushed with death threats from them both.

-Apparently, I'm going to die at lunch…

(Note to self: sexy guys must be at my funeral, **period**.)

Instead of dying in vain I decided I just had to jump a guy before I lay stone cold dead in my coffin, with very sexy men around my coffin crying tears of love onto my coffin as I am laid gently into the earth.

(Another note to self: my funeral is going to be **awesome :) **)

Going back to my story now, I looked around my Bio classmates to see which lucky guy was going to get jumped by me to only see that right at the back sat the very sexy, and annoyingly lazy, Shikamaru Nara.

Oh. Holy. Crap.

He is _**so**_ going to be the man I jump onto before I die. Haha, I'm somewhat surprised I never saw him in this class after this long at being at school with Temari clinging to his arm… Wait, rewind that please.

_With Temari clinging to his arm…_

**With Temari clinging to his arm…**

WITH THE MAJOR BITCH CLINGING TO HIS FUCKING ARM!

Anyway, cutting the whole story short. I ended up having a big fight with The Major Bitch, Hinata was trying to stop us, actually she was trying to stop _me _'cause Hinata _loves _me and not The Major Bitch, but instead she ended up in the fight too…

_SHE WHAT!_

What? Oh. Pfft, no way did she actually _fight_. Hinata just ended up standing in-between me and Temari trying to stop us from hitting each other, not that it worked very well as you can tell if you look at Hinata's face.

_Haha! No wonder she hates your ass._

Oi. You best piss off now before I get really mad at you.

_Yeah, whatever._

Okay, now that the voice was gone I could think properly and find out how the escape Tsunade.

"Ino, Hinata. Tsunade-sama will see you now."

Fuck. I'm mega-screwed…

And that was when I saw Sasuke Uchiha walking out of Tsunade's office, which obviously meant he had been a very bad boy and this could be the start of our revenge against him.

I've decided I love being mega-screwed.

_**11:35am **__- TARGET Sasuke Uchiha has been spotted. _

-0-

**BOYS ARE STUPID,**

-

-

**Let'sThrowRockAtThem**_**!**_

_**-**_

Website created by: **Me Biatches!**

Aka. **CherryCocktail **

**-0-**

**CherryCocktail just signed in**

**SubjectOoh: Hate turned into Total LOVE 3**

**Posted: Monday September 18, 1:09pm.**

**The Mood: **Over the RAINBOW :D

**The Music: **Ignorance is **my** new bestfriend

**The Location: **The lunch room which is strangely **very** clean today. There's been no food fights…_yet_.

Sharp and I have both decided we love Blue (and Hime) for getting something we really needed for something very important.

So, because of this Blue has not been sentenced to death and is still alive and kicking.

~And also very **available ***wink wink*

Ignore what has been written above.

_**From CherryCocktail :) **_

-0-

_Monday September 18, 4:19pm - Hinata's house (aka The Official Revenge-on-Sasuke Meeting Place)_

"Gosh, I wonder what he did?" Tenten said with a puzzled look on her face.

"Same here. But whatever it was, it was _big." _Hinata answered simply.

Everyone nodded at that answer. They all knew that Sasuke wouldn't have been sent to Tsunade for doing something as simple as having a fight with someone like Ino since he could probably worm himself out of that kind of mess, unlike Ino.

This was defiantly something serious.

It was also something that could seriously be used for revenge.

We need to know what he did first though…

Ugh! I want to know what he did **so **badly.

"Maybe Sakura can sweet talk Sasuke's mum," I glared at Ino "What? I'm just saying she likes you so you could use that to your advantage." Ino shrugged, not intending to offend me in anyway shape or form.

"That's a pretty good idea, Ino." Hinata commented. Ino grinned, pretty please with herself.

"Yeah, now if only I had the guts to actually talk to her." I moaned. I mean, their plan was pretty sweet but I'd rather _die_ then talk to Sasuke's mum again. She'd probably ask too many questions about me and Sasuke and I wouldn't be able to handle that without wanting to kill her son.

When I say son, I meant Sasuke not Itachi just in case you thought otherwise.

"Also, what if she questions why we are asking her private stuff about Sasuke?" Tenten said, "We can't exactly say _'Oh, Mrs. Uchiha! Were just getting revenge on Sasuke, your son, and were going to embarrass him in so many ways! Hope you don't mind.'_"

"That's true." Ino grumbled, obviously upset about her plan.

"So, what are we going to do now?" I asked in frustration.

"Were going to have to find out by ourselves." Hinata chimed in with a smile.

With lifted spirits we were now going to find out what Sasuke had done wrong, no matter what stood in our way.

Revenge is so sweet.

-0-

_~5 days later~_

-

-

**Let'sThrowRockAtThem**_**!**_

_**-**_

Website created by: **Me Biatches!**

Aka. **CherryCocktail **

_**~ LINKS ~**_

Friends

Journal

Info

TheAwesomeMe

ILoveYouCherry!

**SASUKEUCHIHA! **

Guests

Comments

**SASUKEUCHIHA!**

**-**

**AllThingsSasukeUchiha**

**Posted: Saturday September 23, 10:08am **

_~ Day 1 of revenge _

_- Our target, Sasuke Uchiha, was spotted coming out of Tsunade's office on __**Monday September 18, 11:35am. **_

Ooh, what was Sasuke doing in Tsunade's office?

We all know that since he's a Uchiha and all he had to have done something _really_ bad to have to go to Tsunade's office.

I wonder what he did…?

Yeah, and I bet all of you are wondering too so us Shit's decided to go and investigate and low and behold WE FOUND OUT WHAT SASUKE DID!!!

Oh, happy days! :D

But before we tell you anything, we need to thank I. Summer and H. Autumn for getting the information about Sasuke coming out of Tsunade's office to us in the first place. :)

Okay, now here it is! The reason Sasuke Uchiha was in Tsunade office was because…

-

-

Written by: **Wings**for_Flight_

Haha. I left you all on a cliff-hanger, sorry. :P

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you did please review or fav :3

If you have any question I will answer them, unless their stupid questions then I won't bother.

:D


End file.
